One of the important tasks while creating unit tests (whether manually or automatically) is to write assertions about the important variables and objects that are part of the test. When a user writes the unit tests manually, it is very tedious to write assertions for the many fields of complex objects. Further; even if the user writes the assertions once, if later, there is a change in behavior, the user has to revisit the assertions and change them, which can also be time consuming.
Therefore, there is a need for a new system and method to provide flexibility for the users to automatically generate assertions.